The past is undeniable
by Azumi Lowe
Summary: Años en el futuro harán que algunos recuerdos dolorosos aparezcan sin saber que eso puede llevarte a destruir todo lo que has creado..Mas si todo lo que has hecho y amado este en peligro y te debas enfrentar a ello para poder disfrutar el presente y salvar lo amado
1. Chapter 1

Your life it's my love

/

Yui... dijo levantantando un poco más la voz la ex reina delas naciones mundiales

Si mamá.- dijo volviendo en sí.

¿Qué sucede?, te da tristeza dejar la Tierra. Dijo Relena mirando dulcemente a su hija.

Un poco. - respondió haciendo una mueca.

Lamento que no te pudieras quedarte hija, además es una oportunidad para que veas a tu padre.-acoto la ex reina y actual ministra de relaciones exteriores Darlian.

Ella era la hija de una de las personas más importantes en la escena política, ella se mantenía al ojo de los periodistas del mundo. Ella siempre quiso vivir una vida tranquila, a pesar del puesto de sus padres como un comandante de los preventers y su madre la persona más respetada y seguida por los medios, ella a veces deseaba un día dejar de ser la hija de Heero Yui y Relena Darlian, y solo ser Yui con una familia normal.

Es bueno, lo extraño mucho la verdad.- dijo sonriendo Yui

Yui acompaño a su madre ya que esta se lo pidió y también se acercaban las fiestas, por lo que se quedarían en la colonia natal del ex-piloto del Wing 00

Yui no había visto a Heero hace 2 semanas ya que tenía que estar en L1 por los preventer investigando asuntos de seguridad por One.

Llegaron a L1 después de 3 horas arriba del transbordador, en el puerto espacial las esperaba Heero para llevarlas y ayudarlas con los paparazis que siempre acosaban a Yui, por el hecho que ellos no la dejaban aparecer frente a los medios y estos que adoraban la especulación, se lanzaban con cámaras curiosos por saber quién era la misteriosa hija de los Darlian Yui

Yui al recoger sus cosas y ver a Heero, lo fue a abrazar inmediatamente, este feliz le froto la cabeza con su mano. Yui quería mucho a Heero, Relena apareció después con sus maletas.

Era ver el clon de Heero en mujer, los mismos ojos azules profundos y el cabello castaño oscuro largo y suelto, Yui tenía 15 años, era parecida a Relena en su juventud.

Después de tener las maletas en el carro, se fueron rumbo al auto para luego ir al hotel a descansar.

Olvide mi bolso de mano! Dijo Yui alarmada

Voy por el.- dijo Heero

No, vuelvo enseguida.- al decir esto fue corriendo hasta el lugar donde se retira el equipaje y vio su bolso rayado estilo cebra. Al tomarlo y darse vuelta choco con un hombre más alto, vestido de negro y con gafas.

Disculpe.- dijo Yui alejándose rápidamente del sujeto.

El sujeto miro como se alejaba la chica, una sonrisa de medio labio se hizo notar.

Tardaron cerca de 20 minutos en llegar al hotel, las maletas de las chicas las subieron los botones. Después de dejarlas en su habitación queda todo tranquilo.

Mientras desempacaban, Yui miro a Heero, luego dijo:

Papá, luego voy de compras.

Heero estaba revisando unos papeles en la mesa de la habitación y le dijo.-

Te llevare al centro de L1 con tu mamá.

Yui asintió y pus su atención en el bolso que revisaba, estaba viendo cuanto podía gastar para los regalos de navidad, ya que verdaderamente estarían en la casa de su tío Duo, que curiosamente tenía un hijo del mismo nombre y su tía Hilde era una de las personas más alegres que había conocido.

Relena entro vestida informalmente, para ir con su pequeña familia de compras navideñas.

Visitaron todas las tiendas y la maleta del auto se había repletado de regalos ya, mañana irían a visitar a los Maxwell.

Al terminar las compras llegar al hotel, Heero responde su celular y luego de eso se marcha sin decir dónde iría.

En la cena del hotel, Yui pregunto a Relena como podía dejar que Heero se marchara a veces sin decirle una sola palabra, a lo que ella dice que sabe que siempre volverá y confía mucho en él.

Ya preparándose para dormir se escucha unos gritos que provienen dela calle, a lo que desde el ventanal, se ven mobile suit entrando a la colonia, eran a lo menos 10 de ellos.

Relena miraba la escena con temor y de inmediato se viste y va a ver la habitación de su hija.

Yui, toma tu bolso y alejémonos rápido de aquí.- dijo Relena firme

Yui estaba en el living revisando su computador, a lo que sintió los disparos se paró de inmediato.

Relena y Yui salieron sin rumbo fijo solo buscando donde resguardarse.

/

Qué demonios paso en L1 Yui.- dijo Une por el transmisor

Los de la organización ya está atacando.- respondió el soldado perfecto fríamente mientras tomaba su chaqueta.

Eso ya lo sé, que piensan hacer.-

Atacar con los mobile suits que tengamos, pero estoy seguro que se deben tratar de mobile dolls.-

Enviaremos refuerzos desde L2 y la Tierra, y Yui.-

Hn.-

Cuídalas mucho.-

Al terminar la frase se cortó la comunicación. _Por supuesto que lo hare._

Salió de la sala y vio que ya estaban los preventers movilizados para defender del ataque a los habitantes de L1.

Aquí 03.- se escuchó por el comunicador

01, que pasa.-

Heero no están.-

Como que no están.-

No hay nadie en el hotel, todos evacuaron el edificio.-

_Maldición, donde se habrán ido a refugiar.- _ Barton, búscalas, sabes que debo ir

Entendido cambio y fuera.-

/

Duo que ocurre.- pregunto hilde al ver a Duo arreglándose con su uniforme preventer.

Nena, están atacando me llamaron.-

Yo también iré en ese caso.-

Duo sonrió sabiendo que Hilde deseaba más que nunca luchar, pero su salud estaba en su contra.

Papa!- dijo el pequeño Duo

El ex piloto del deathside sabía lo que le pediría su hijo a lo que su respuesta fue un no.

Vamos! sabes mejor que nadie lo bien que piloteo!-dijo enojado

Lo sé, pero no te arriesgare ni a tu madre, así que vayan al refugio por si algo pasa.-

Terminado de hablar subió al auto y partió por el escuadrón que tenía a su cargo en batalla.

Detesto que eso pase, mejor vámonos.- dijo hilde

MMMAHHHH! Me lo prometió.-

Lo sé, aunque, ahí una manera de que ayudemos.-

Cuál?-

Sígueme y lo veras.

/

Heero estaba con el leo mejorado, que tenía el símbolo de los preventers.

Estaba luchando con los mobile suits Tauro que sabía perfectamente que eran Mobile Dolls por su velocidad de ataque.

Pero verdaderamente su mente estaba fija en otra parte, su familia

Era impresionante como podía una persona hacerlo cambiar tan solo abriéndole su corazón, como lo hizo Relena

/

Ya seguras en otro lugar Relena miro a Yui tiernamente, la verdadera razón para sacarla de la Tierra fue para que olvidara el accidente que tuvo con Jess, la que murió y Yui había logrado salir ilesa.

No olvidaría como su corazón casi sale tras saber el accidente y verla en la camilla yendo al hospital.

Estaban en un edificio, escondidas en una de las plantas, hasta que la situación se calamara para salir y volver.

Miro por la ventana mientras tenía abrazada a Yui, sabia como estaba esta.

_Heero, espero que estés a salvo._

Unos gritos se escucharon desde los pisos de más arriba. Yui levanto su cara y con Relena se fueron más adentro, Yui llevaba una mochila, de este saco una pistola.

Que haces con eso.-

El saque por si la necesitábamos.- dijo en tono seco y cortante.

Sabes lo que pienso al respecto Yui.-

Hn.-

Después hablaremos, salgamos de aquí.-

Salieron de donde estaban y fueron por los pasillos, los gritos en un omento cesaron bruscamente, el silencio era espectral, Relena saco de un paralizador, Yui estaba aferrada a su pistola, sabían que vendrían por ellas.

Los pasos se escucharon cuando bajaron a las plantas, darían lucha hasta que alguien las viniera a rescatar.

Las luces de pronto se apagaron y las balas no se hicieron esperar

/

Bueno que tal? No se tratare de hacer capis más largos y veremos que pasara


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, Gundam Wing no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, tampoco los de Frozen Teardrop.

Solo lo hago con fines de diversion y nada mas

/

_Hoy, hemos perdido inocentes a raiz de una organización que lo unico que desea es causar el horror y el panico para volver a tener una guerra, pero ESUN junto a los preventers no dejaremos que eso ocurra, la paz es fragil cual cristal y la humanidad siempre tendra ese instinto de combatir, pero tenemos fe en que la guerra es inecesaria y que podremos crear una nueva era de paz y prosperidad entre las colonias y la Tierra._

Se apago el televisor del hospital.

Yui, como te sientes.- dijo relena viendo el brazo enyesado de su hija.

Hn.-

Relena dio una media sonrisa, le recordaba mucho a heero a su edad.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a Heero y al medico.

Bien Yui, ademas de unos moretones bastantes feos y la bala del brazo no ahí ningun daño, pero si debes cuidar tu brazo si no quieres perderlo.

Esta giro su cabeza hacia la ventana.

Gracias doctor, dijo Relena levantandose y dandole la mano.

El medico salio y Heero no hizo de esperar el reproche.

Yui…. -

Hn..-

Que diablos pasó…-

Relena no queria recordar la enboscada sufrida por esos rebeldes.

Heero acerco una silla al lado de la cama de Yui, le tomo sus manos y esta lo miro a los ojos.

No tienes porque guardarlo, sacalo si lo nescesitas.-

Luego de eso Yui solto algunas lagrimas y se aferro al hombro de Heero, Relena miro la escena con gran alegria, sabia que Yui era muy cerrada y que era dificil que expresara sus emociones, pero ellos dos trataban de que no lo hiciera.

(Flash Back)

Tengo miedo de verdad.- le dijo Yui sujetando su pistola

Lo se, calma debemos ser fuertes, yo te protegere.- la calmo Relena.

Esta asintio con la acebeza-

Se apagaron las luces y ambas se prepararon, Yui disparo al ver a un grupo de hombres, se acercaron rapidamente

Ambas se defendieron, pero el numero era mayor. Entraron a un cuarto cuando pudieron entre la confusion de los rebeldes cuando Yui lanzo una granada de humo.

Las balas rebotaron por todo el corredor. Y una le fue a dar justamente a ella.

Yui sabia que le habian dado en el brazo, pero tenia su arma ya cargada nuevamente. Relena mientras la vendaba con una parte de su blusa que rompio

Dame el arma.- le dijo

No.-

Damela ahora.- con tono seco y autoritario.

Hn.- se la entrego a Relena.

No te muevas de aquí.-

Relena se levanto y se coloco en la puerta esperando y protegiendo, en un momento escucho nuevamente pistolas y gente, pero a diferencia de los primeros estos eran los Preventivos.

Salio y de inmediato vio al ex piloto del Gundam 03. Los agentes llamaron a una ambulancia para llevar a Yui y Relena al hospital

/

Duo estaba mas que sorprendido de ver a Hilde en su uniforme nuevamente.

Esta estaba bajando del tauro blanco, y que decir de su hijo, sabia que merecia un buen castigo pero, bueno que se le podia hacer, de tal palo tal astilla.

Nena, como lo hiciste?.-

Hilde sonrio y se acerco mas a su esposo.

No eres el unico con sorpresas.- y le guiño el ojo.

Duo sabia que ella no se quedaria, lo que mas queria era prtegerla, pero no dejandola como un ave en una jaula, la protegeria en libertad.

Duo!.- Grito Hilde cuando vio su hijo saliendo del Suit Blanco semi-inconciente.

Rayos.- dijo el expiloto del 02 corriendo tras Hilde.

Duo Jr estaba semi-conciente tras la fatiga que le causo la batalla, habia experimentado su primera batalla al fin, gracias a su madre.

Llamen a una ambulancia.- dijo el ex piloto del deathside.

Si señor.- dijo uno de los guardias

Hilde tenia en sus brazos a su hijo inconciente, se sentia por un lado orgullosa de saber que el seria una persona que defenderia la paz, pero por otra parte tenia el terror de que este perdiera su vida dentro de algun combate.

Sintio una mano que se posaba en su hombro.

Tranquila Hilde, va a estar bien.-

Ya no se Duo, no quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes.-

Duo se puso frente a ella y le acaricio la mejilla.

Tranquila Nena, nada nos pasara, es una promesa.-

Hilde sonrio levemente, en eso se escucho el ruido de la ambulancia entrando al Galpon.

/

Seguro que deberiamos enviarles las tarjetas?.-

Claro que si.-

Habian organizado un baile para fin de año, recordando a los caidos en la guerra, Quatre se encargaba principalmente de las invitaciones, y Trowa , de la decoracion de a manson Winner, que habia pasado a ser su hogar tras volver a los preventivos y tambien la boda de Catherine.

No creo que vengan, tras el atentado, Heero no se arriesgara.- dijo revisando unos papeles.

Quatre se volteo con los sobres mirandolo.

Yo creo que si, ademas creo que la señorita Relena estaria feliz de venir, es lo minimo que podemos hacer.- dijo sonriendo.

Trowa lo miro de reojo yendose con los sobres, no sabia como habia llegado a querer al arabe, pero, era feliz.

/

Tras el atentado, la ESUN pidio una explicacion a los prventers, Lady One, esa semana anterior a las fiestas estuvo cerrando todo los inforemes al respecto, y para mas, designo a todos los que terminaran, a buscar que organizaciones o quien pudo haber causado esta catastrofe.

Esto repercutio en nuestros pilotos, Wu-fei apenas pudo ayudar con la ambientacion a Sally, y esta estuvo mas desaparecida de lo de costumbre, Miliardo y Noin pudieron termianr todo con calma y asi poder dedicarse a Naina y Milou y estar con ellos en las fiestas.

Hilde, estuvo con Duo trabajando desde casa, ya que no podian estar en terreno. La llegada de los Darlian espero una semana hasta que todo se calmara.

Los responsables aun no se ubicaron para cuando llegaron las fiestas. Pero Lady debia darles tiempo para sus familias. Asi que les dio algunos dias, pero a la menr señal de ataque, todos debian volver a sus puestos de trabajo inmediatamente.

/

Y que opinas Heero, veremos a los chicos.- dijo sonriendo Duo.

Heero no sabia si ir o no, con unos maniaticos detrás de Relena, no la arriesgara a ninguna de las 2.

Llegamos!.- dijieron Duo Jr y Yui entrando a la pequeña casa.

Yui vio las invitaciones encima de la mesa del comedor y reconocio la letra de inmediato, era de su tio Quatre, sin duda alguna, eso le agradaba.

Yui, ya que tu padre es un aguaafiestas, que opinas de ir al baile que organizan en L4 para celebrar el fin de año.

Los ojos de ambos brillaron de emocion por fin saldrian a divertirse, sabian que las fiestas que daban eran siempre muy buenas.

Claro que si!. Dijieron Unanime.

No, y punto, tal vez planeas arriesgar tu familia Maxwell,pero no correre ese riesgo.- dijo el ex piloto del wing 00 dandole una mirada asesina a su ex compañero de guerra.

Ah, si no cambias Heero.- El americano cruzo sus brazos detrás de su espalda en la silla en la que se encontraba.

Bueno, como les fue en el recorrido de hoy?.-

Ambos se sentaron y dijeron todo lo que habian visto.

Heero tenia sus pensamientos en otra parte, deseaba saber quien era el que amenazaba la paz por la cual lucharon con mucho sacrificio, y que ponia en riesgo a su familia.

Algo de ese ataque le habia hecho recordar cundo sus padres murieron. No sabia con exactitud que, pero, lo habia hecho.

/

Crees que haya entendido que hay que seguir peleando.- dijo una mujer de cabello oscuro corto.

No lo se, pero esto no se puede quedar asi,.- dijo esto y volviendo su mirada hacia un anciano amarrado sonrio de medio rostro.

El no sabe nada de si mismo, y tampoco creo que sea el momento.

Los enemigos se acercan Aoi, la Fundacion Barton se prepara, igual que nosotros, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, no cometeremos los mismos errores.

Odin.-Dijo la mujer mirandolo.- creo que deberiamos nosotros hacerlo y no involucrar a mas gente.

Ya escapamos una vez y Heero pago las consecuencias de mis actos idiotas, esta vez no lo hare, no se puede vencer y evitar la guerra si el no vuelve.- Odin estaba revisando los documentos del Dr. J, basicamente buscaba los planos de los Gundams.

Se escucho un ruido afuera del galpon.

¡Salgan sabemos que estan ahí!-¡Ladrones salgan de ahí!.

Odin reiro el pendrive con los planos, y Aoi cargaba su arma.

Odin desamarro a el Dr. J y le dijo

Si llegas a mencionar esto a Heero, ni tu cadaver sera reconocido-

Luego de esto ambos salieron por la parte superior del Taller, escapando en una moto a alta velocidad sin ser descubiertos.-

Continuara.

/

Bueno gracias a Anika-san por tu comentario y espero de verdad que te siga gustando la historia.

Nos leemos pronto


End file.
